PROTECT THE BOY
by uniessy
Summary: Lee Donghae adalah putra kedua Presiden Lee. Merasa bosan atas kehidupan istana yang itu-itu saja, Lee Donghae memutuskan... keluar dan hidup bebas, ketika dia bertemu seorang gadis, Lee Eunhee. Petualangan? Atau kisah cinta? Entahlah...
1. 001

Tittle :

**PROTHECT THE BOY**

oOo...oOo

Main Cast :

**Lee Donghae & Lee Eunhee**

oOo...oOo

Genre :

**Drama, Romance, Comedy, Action**

oOo...oOo

Author :

** uniessy**

**©2012**

oOo...oOo

**(Lee Donghae_Point of View)**

Cahaya mentari menelusup masuk. Membuat bias pada kedua mataku yang masih tertutup. Aku mengernyit pelan. Tangan kananku refleks menarik selimut tebal yang tadinya berada di paha, hingga menutupi tubuhku, dari kaki hingga kepala.

"Tuan Muda, hari sudah pagi, bahkan menjelang siang." Suara ajudan pribadiku, Kangin, terdengar. Aku menendang-nendang selimut sebagai jawaban. Pertanda aku menyuruhnya keluar kamar secepatnya.

Hening.

"Tuan Muda... "

Aish! Kenapa dia masih ada? Dasar ajudan bodoh! Apa dia tidak mengerti bahasa isyarat?

Aku menarik selimut yang menutupi wajahku. Lalu bangkit duduk dan menatap Kangin dengan tatapan marah. Berusaha menakutinya, walau aku paham betul, dia tidak akan takut pada apapun. "Lalu kenapa, hah?"

Kangin membungkuk sopan. "Tuan Muda, sekarang sudah jam sembilan pagi. Anda melewatkan sarapan bersama keluarga yang lain. Lalu sekarang, maksudku nanti jam sepuluh pagi, Anda ada jadwal latihan memanah hingga jam dua belas siang. Lalu istirahat makan siang hingga jam satu. Kemudian diteruskan dengan latihan beladiri hingga jam tiga siang. Lalu latihan menem... "

"Cukup! Cukup!" aku berteriak agar dia berhenti merapalkan semua jadwal tidak berguna itu. Kulihat dia membungkuk. Kakinya tidak bergerak sama sekali. Padahal aku sungguh-sungguh ingin menendangnya keluar kamar agar bisa bergelut dengan selimut lagi. "Baik, aku mandi dulu kalau begitu. Tunggu aku lima belas menit. "

Dia mengangguk tapi tidak juga bergerak.

"Yak! Lalu mengapa kau masih ada di sini hah?" tanyaku berang.

"Tuan Muda, mulai hari ini, aku ditugaskan oleh Presiden untuk menungguimu mandi." Katanya tenang.

"_Mworago_? Menungguiku mandi?"

"_Ye_. Presiden sudah tahu kebiasaan Tuan Muda yang akan kembali tidur jika ditunggu di luar kamar." jawab Kangin sambil menahan tawanya. Aku membelalak.

"Kenapa ayahku tidak menyuruhmu untuk sekalian memandikanku hah? Dasar ajudan bodoh! Kenapa mau saja menerima perintah seperti itu?!"

Aku memukul sisi tempat tidur karena kesal. Kangin hanya membungkuk lagi. Ah, sudahlah. Tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan dia. Toh dia hanya mendengar dan melakukan apa yang diperintahkan ayahku.

Dengan rasa malas yang keterlaluan, aku melepas selimut yang menutupi tubuh. Menggerakkan kaki hingga menyentuh lantai kamar yang dingin. Kemudian menggeret kakiku menuju kamar mandi.

"Awas kau! Jangan mengintip!" kataku memberi ultimatum pada Kangin yang masih bergeming di tempatnya.

oOo...oOo _protect the boy_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

Piring makanku sudah tandas. Bersih semua. Menyisakan segelas air putih untuk ku minum. _Appa_ sedang makan sambil berbicara dengan _Eomma_. Membicarakan masyarakat sekitar. Aku melirik Donghwa _Hyung_ yang masih makan dengan tenang. Mencibirnya sesaat, menghina cara makannya.

Dia makan dengan amat sangat tenang. Membuatku menebak, bahwa makanan yang mampir ke mulutnya pasti sudah berubah menjadi bubur terlebih dahulu sebelum sampai ke perut.

Aneh sekali, Donghwa _Hyung_ tidak ikut-ikutan berbicara dengan _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Donghwa _Hyung_ saat pandangan kami bertemu. Aku membuang muka dengan gugup.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawabku singkat. _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ menoleh mendengar percakapan aneh kami.

Aku dan Donghwa _Hyung_ memang tergolong saudara yang aneh. Kami jarang bicara. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, aku yang malas berbicara dengannya. Kami berdua adalah putra dari Presiden Korea Selatan. _Appa_ yang sejak muda memang sudah berkecimpung dalam dunia politik dan menjadi Presiden sejak dua tahun terakhir. Donghwa _Hyung_ yang terlahir sebagai putra pertama dalam keluarga, menjadi sosok yang mengagumkan bagi rakyat saat Appa terpilih menjadi presiden. Dia mendadak menjadi selebritis. Tingkahnya yang kuanggap sok baik dan sok suci itu membuatku muak. Sementara aku sama sekali tidak tertarik mengikuti gaya hidupnya.

Donghwa _Hyung_, menurut mereka, hebat dalam segala hal. Dia pandai memanah, bela diri jenis apapun, lalu pandai menembak menggunakan senjata api, pandai mengatur strategi. Banyak _fancafe_ bertebaran hanya untuk memuja-mujanya bak Pangeran dari Negeri Antah-Berantah.

Sementara Aku? Hei, aku juga bisa segalanya jika aku mau belajar. Tapi untuk apa? Ajudanku bisa melakukan segalanya. Dia bisa melindungiku hingga tetes akhir darahnya. Jadi aku tidak mau bersusah payah mempelajari semua itu.

Toh nanti memang Donghwa _Hyung_ yang akan menjadi penerus _Appa_. Memang dia kan yang akan menjadi politikus berikutnya. Mungkin suatu hari nanti dia juga akan menjadi Presiden seperti _Appa_. Sementara aku tidak terlalu peduli. Aku kan hanya menjadi putra kedua. Cish.

"Ada apa, Hae-ya? Hwa-ya?" suara _Eomma_ terdengar lembut. Dia memperhatikan kami yang kini terdiam. Aku mengerucutkan bibirku dan mata menatap _Eomma_. Perlahan ku gelengkan kepalaku.

"_Animnida_, _Eomma_. Kami hanya berbicara." kataku santai. Terdengar helaan napas _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ berbarengan.

_Aigoo_~ apa melihatku berbicara dengan Donghwa _Hyung_ membuat mereka seletih itu?

"Donghwa-ya... Bagaimana dengan latihan menembakmu? Apa aku perlu membelikanmu beberapa peralatan bagus? Sebut saja, nanti ku belikan. " kata Appa sambil menggigit sebuah apel. Kulihat Donghwa _Hyung_ tersenyum.

"_Ye, Aboji_, seluruh senjata api yang ada sudah ku kuasai dengan baik. Rasanya tidak perlu membeli senjata baru lagi. Senjata terakhir yang kucoba rasanya sudah cukup baik."

_Appa_ tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban Donghwa _Hyung_. Kini ia berganti menatapku. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Donghae-ya? Bagaimana latihan memanahmu tadi?"

Aku baru mau membuka mulutku untuk menjawab, saat kudengar Kangin, yang memang berdiri tidak jauh dari meja makan bersama ajudan Donghwa _Hyung_, terkikik. Kurang ajar sekali.

Aku teringat latihan memanahku sebelum makan siang tadi. Beberapa kali panahnya menancap di rerumputan, bukan di bidang target. Lalu beberapa kali panahnya terpental ke belakang. Mengenai beberapa staf kepresidenan yang juga sedang latihan. Saat itu aku hanya bisa marah-marah dan mendecak kesal. Mengabaikan beberapa staf yang mengeluh kesakitan terkena busur. Dasar staf manja.

"Donghae-ya?" Suara _Appa_ kembali terdengar.

"Ah, _ye_, _Appa_... latihannya berjalan seperti biasa. Uhm, kau tahu, anakmu ini hebat, _Appa_... " aku berdehem beberapa kali mengatasi kegugupanku. Mengalihkan pandanganku ke piring makanku yang telah kosong. Kemudian melirik Donghwa _Hyung_ yang sepertinya tidak peduli dengan pertanyaan yang ditujukan _Appa_ padaku. Aku tahu dalam hatinya dia pasti tertawa.

Menertawakanku kan, _Hyung_?

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin melihatmu latihan bela diri setelah ini. "

Mataku membulat mendengarnya. Bibirku juga. Kangin terkikik pelan lagi. Kulihat Eomma tersenyum ke arahku. Sementara Donghwa Hyung tersedak makanannya sendiri. Dia bergegas meraih gelas minumnya dan menghabiskan air di dalamnya dalam sekali tenggak.

"_Mwo_? Melihatku latihan bela diri? " tanyaku pada Appa yang langsung mengangguk. "Ak—uhm.. maksudku... ehm... ak—ehem, baiklah. " jawabku lemas.

oOo...oOo _protect the boy_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

_Appa_ benar-benar menjalankan niatnya untuk menyaksikan aku latihan bela diri. Memangnya tidak ada rapatkah yang harus dihadiri olehnya?

Kami berkelok dan memasuki sebuah ruangan. Ruangan yang lapang, yang terdapat beberapa matras terhampar di tengah-tengahnya. Aku mendengus saat kulihat pelatih bela diri yang bernama Im Seungho, sudah ada di sudut ruangan. Dia menghampiri kami begitu melihat kami masuk.

Aku melangkah malas menuju ruang ganti pakaian. Melepas t-shirt yang kupakai dan menggantinya dengan pakaian taekwondo. Lalu bergegas keluar walau hatiku tak ingin.

"Selamat siang, Tuan Muda." Im Seungho membungkuk sopan. Aku mengibaskan tanganku di depannya. Menatapnya dengan delikan halus.

Tidak usah basa-basi begitu, aku memberi isyarat padanya melalui tatapan mata. Kau pasti tahu apa yang ada di pikiranku, Seungho-_sshi_. Mengalah padaku hari ini.

Kakiku sudah melangkah menginjak matras. Tidak jauh dari situ, ada _Appa_ yang duduk tenang di sebuah kursi. Di sampingnya kulihat Kangin berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak meledakkan tawanya. Membuatku ingin melempar matras.

Im Seungho berdiri di hadapanku. Dia membungkuk sopan. Menandakan latihan bela diri akan segera dimulai. Aku berdeham, memberinya isyarat lagi, agar mengalah.

Kaki kananku mundur selangkah sementara kaki kiriku sedikit menekuk. Im Seungho mengambil ancang-ancang menyerang. Kemudian,

**BRAK**

Punggungku sukses menyapa matras.

Aku terpejam menahan malu, kemudian melirik Appa sekilas. Beliau menggeleng kecewa, sementara ajudan kurang ajar bernama Kangin itu kulihat bahunya berguncang.

Percaya diri bahwa barusan adalah pemanasan, aku bangkit berdiri. Melemaskan otot leherku, kemudian memundurkan kaki kananku lagi, mengambil ancang-ancang. Kali ini aku bagian mneyerang Im Seungho yang menatapku dengan ekspresi datar.

Pria ini bodoh atau bagaimana?

Sejurus kemudian, tanganku mengunci tangannya. Im Seungho berputar pelan. Dan,

**BRAKK**!

Punggungku mencium matras lagi.

"Yakh!" makiku pada lelaki berumur empat puluh tahunan itu. "Seungho-_sshi_, kenapa buru-buru sekali? Aku bahkan belum menyerangmu!"

"Sudah. Cukup," Suara _Appa_ menghentikan makian yang hampir terlontar dari mulutku. Aku mendengus kesal. Habis sudah harga diriku di depan ayahku sendiri. "Hae-ya, caramu membela diri benar-benar buruk. Kau harus berlatih lebih keras. Aku ada rapat. Kau teruskan latihanmu."

Tubuhku masih terbaring di matras saat Im Seungho membungkuk sopan padaku lalu mengulurkan tangannya. Menawarkan bantuan agar aku segera berdiri. Kutepis uluran tangannya dengan kasar.

"Apa kau tidak bisa membaca tatapan mataku, eh?" tanyaku sinis sambil kemudian berjalan menuju ruangan ganti. Percuma aku latihan. Toh tidak akan menambah apapun dalam ilmu bela diriku.

oOo...oOo _protect the boy_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

Jalanan kota Seoul di malam hari tampak gemerlap dengan paduan cahaya sinar lampu dan beberapa asesoris penghias toko-toko yang berjajar rapi. Aku, yang sedang berada di mobil dengan Kangin di sebelahku memegang setir, memandangi jalan dengan malas.

Jenuh hanya berdiam diri di kursi penumpang, aku menepuk lengan kiri ajudanku itu dua kali. Dia menoleh dengan wajah bingung.

"Berhenti...," pintaku pelan. Kutunggu tiga detik, dan mobil masih terus berjalan. "Kau dengar aku tidak? KUBILANG BERHENTI!" Kulihat Kangin memejamkan matanya seraya menghempaskan napas pelan. Aku tahu dia pasti tengah menahan diri untuk tidak menghajarku.

Menghajarku, eh? Coba saja kalau dia berani!

Mobil benar-benar berhenti setelah bentakanku tadi. Akumenggoyangkan tangan kananku. Menyuruhnya keluar.

"Minggir."

"Tuan Muda, rumah Nona Ahn masih jauh."

"Kubilang MINGGIR! Kau tuli atau apa?" bentakku lagi. "Aku mau menyetir. Kau duduk di sini." perintahku agar dia keluar dan kami bertukar tempat. Sempat kulihat dia menggerutu pelan dan mendesis : 'Dasar Pria Manja' sebelum membuka pintu mobil dan keluar.

Aku menggeser pantatku. Menempatkan diri di belakang setir. Kututup pintu mobil dan terkekeh. Kangin sedang berjalan di depan mobil menuju kursi di sebelahku. Aku terkekeh lagi. Kuhidupkan mesin mobil. Lalu, Voila! Selamat tinggal ajudanku sayang...

"Dasar ajudan bodoh!" teriakku dari dalam mobil. Sementara pria berbadan besar itu berusaha menyamai langkahnya dengan laju mobil. Aku menarik tuas dan menginjak gas cukup kuat.

Haha, aku memang manja, tapi aku tidak bodoh sepertimu!

Aku terbahak di kursi mobil. Otakku berputar cepat. Memilih klub malam mana yang sebaiknya kudatangi.

oOo...oOo _protect the boy_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

Mobil yang kukendarai berhenti di sebuah gedung yang terlihat ramai dari kejauhan. Ini tempat kesukaanku. Klub malam ini lumayan sering kudatangi, bersama Kangin tentu saja. Di sini banyak wanita cantik yang bisa kutemui.

Aku membuka pintu mobil tepat di hamparan karpet merah menuju pintu utama klub malam. Aku membuka kacamata hitam dengan gaya angkuh. Membuat beberapa wanita yang tengah mengantri masuk, menjerit pelan.

Kulempar kunci mobil pada seorang petugas parkir. Lalu membetulkan kerah kemeja hitamku dengan gaya yang keren. Kulangkahkan kaki dengan kesombongan seorang anak presiden.

Suara bising klub malam memenuhi telingaku. Cengiranku melebar menatap beberapa wanita di tengah klub yang sedang bergoyang mengikuti alunan lagu yang menyentak-nyentak.

Aku memberi isyarat pada bartender untuk memberikusatu sloki minuman terbaik yang mereka punya. Memutuskan untuk menempatkan pantatku di satu kursi tinggi yang berjajar di depan meja.

Dengan satu sloki minuman di tangan, aku berbalik. Menatap kumpulan wanita tadi. Beberapa di antara mereka mengerling centil padaku. Aku membalasnya. Membuat mereka semakin gencar menggoda.

Satu dari mereka menghampiriku.

"Hai tampan," sapanya. Tepat di telingaku. "Kau sendirian?"

"Tidak. Aku bersamamu... " bisikku di telinganya. Aku baru mau melanjutkan rayuanku pada wanita seksi ini ketika sesuatu menyentuh pundakku. Membuat kursiku bergeser menjauh dari wanita tadi. Pria bertubuh besar menghalangi pandanganku pada si wanita yang masih berusaha mengerling nakal ke arahku. Aku turun dari kursi, menghampiri pria penganggu tadi. Menyentuh pundaknya hingga dia menoleh.

"Apa?" Pria itu menatapku garang. Aku terkekeh.

"Kau tidak lihat, dia sedang bersamaku!" kataku dengan suara meninggi.

"Lalu?" tanya pria itu dengan tatapan tidak peduli.

Apa dia tidak tahu siapa aku?

"APA KAU TIDAK TAHU SIAPA AKU?" teriakku galak, di depan wajahnya. Kulihat air mukanya berubah.

"MEMANG SIAPA KAU?" balasnya tidak kalah galak. "LALU APA PEDULIKU, HAH, BOCAH KECIL?"

Apa? Bocah kecil? BOCAH KECIL KATANYA?

"Kau tidak tahu? Aku ini anak Presiden Lee!" bentakku tidak mau kalah. "Aku bisa menyuruh orang-orangku untuk menghajarmu, kau tahu?!"

Kali ini air mukanya benar-benar berubah. Dia mencengkeram kerah baju yang kupakai. Membuatku sedikit berjinjit akibat tarikannya. Aku melirik wanita seksi tadi yang kini wajahnya terlihat panik.

"O, kau anak Presiden Lee, eh?" katanya dengan penekanan yang aneh. Seolah ada dendam terselubung dalam kalimatnya. "Jadi kau anak Presiden Lee? Orang yang membuat ayahku gulung tikar dan merubah kehidupan mewahku? Begitu?"

Oke, perasaanku mulai terasa tidak enak.

Tangan kanannya yang mencengkeram kerah bajuku terlepas. Lalu dalam hitungan detik, tangan tadi meninju perutku. Membuatku terpaksa mundur, dengan rasa sakit yang lumayan.

Suasana riuh. Seluruh pengunjung menatap kami berdua. Bukannya memisahkan, mereka berkeliling membentuk lingkaran. Menyemangati pria di depanku.

Sial. Aku merasa kematianku hampir tiba.

Dia masih menatapku dengan dengusan kesal. Kedua tangannya terkepal bersiap menghampiri aku yang masih terbungkuk memegangi perut.

Terhuyung, aku memutuskan untuk mengambil langkah seribu. menyeruak di kerumunan orang yang memperhatikan kami. Menahan sakit, aku berlari keluar klub. Sialan. Dia masih mengejar rupanya.

Aku berkelok dan mencoba berlari lagi. Perutku masih sakit ketika ku dengar derap kaki yang mengejarku sepertinya tidak hanya dua, tapi banyak. Aku rasa malaikat kematian ada di salah satu di antar derap kaki itu.

Napasku tidak beraturan. Aku memutuskan bersandar di tembok. Derap kaki di balik kelokan itu semakin mendekat. Mati. Aku pasti mati malam ini.

Tuhan, maafkan semua dosa-dosaku...

Derap kaki semakin mendekat ketika sebuah tangan menarik tanganku. Aku terjengkang ke dalam sebuah gang kecil yang sempit dan gelap. Punggungku menyapa tanah. Tangan tadi membekap mulutku ketika aku hendak berteriak.

"Kau mau mati?" bisik suara si pemegang tangan. Suara perempuan.

Derap langkah-langah kaki orang –orang yang mengejarku terdengar makin jelas. Melewati gang sempit dan gelap tempatku terbaring dan terbekap seperti orang bodoh. Tak lama kemudian, langkah itu menjauh. Perempuan tadi melepas tangannya.

"Siapa kau?"

"Kau yang siapa?" tanyanya malas. Dia menatapku dengan ekpresi jijik. Kondisi badanku memang buruk sekali. Rambutku berantakan, bajuku kotor, perutku sakit dan wajahku tampak bodoh. "Kenapa orang-orang itu bisa mengejarmu? Kau tidak tampak seperti orang kaya."

Apa? Tidak tampak seperti orang kaya? Apa dia tidak ta...

"Di sini kau rupanya... " kata seseorang di ujung gang. Bayangannya terhalang bias cahaya bulan. Dia menolehkan kepalanya, bersiap memanggil teman-temannya, ketika gadis yang membekapku tadi menarik lehernya dan menguncinya dalam sekali gerakan tangan. Aku ternganga dibuatnya.

Gadis ini... menendang perut pria tadi dengan lututnya. Lagi, lagi dan lagi. Kulihat gadis itu mengangkat sikunya lumayan tinggi, dan menghujamkan ujung sikunya ke tengkuk pria yang tidak bisa dikatakan kecil itu. Aku melongo.

Gadis macam apa yang ada di depanku ini?

Pria itu sudah terkapar di depanku yang masih terduduk dengan tatapan syok. Gadis tadi mengibaskan tangannya seolah membersihkan debu.

"Pria bodoh!" makinya. Kakinya melangkah menuju ujung gang. Aku bangkit dan setengah berlari menghampirinya.

"Tunggu." Tanganku menyentuh pundaknya. Menyuruhnya berhenti. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Terima kasih kembali." katanya singkat. Kepalanya menoleh kiri dan kanan sebelum kakinya melangkah keluar gang sempit di mana kami meninggalkan pria tadi terkapar. Suasana sunyi membuatku terpaksa berbicara sambil berbisik.

"Terima kasih, Nona." kataku kemudian. Dia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau sepertinya baru datang juga di kota ini, eh?" tanyanya sambil menatapku. Aku memandangi wajahnya yang terkena sinar lampu. Cantik. Dan juga manis. "Kota besar itu kejam sekali. Kau sebaiknya berhati-hati! Aku tidak yakin kau bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri." katanya sambil menepuk pundakku.

"Tunggu, Nona, " kataku meraih pergelangan tangannya. Sebuah ide terlintas di kepalaku. Dia melihat gerakan tanganku dengan pandangan tidak suka. Mungkin sekarang kepalanya berpikir untuk membuatku terkapar di tanah. Aku melepaskan tautan tangan kami. "Bagaimana jika aku ikut denganmu? Aku tidak tahu kota ini." kataku berbohong.

"O?" Dia tampak kaget. Aku tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi lucu wajahnya. Tidak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa gadis ini bisa membuat pria besar terkapar di tanah.

"Kau tahu... setelah kejadian tadi, kupikir keselamatan nyawaku hanya segini jika aku sendiri," kataku sambil menghentikan gerakan tanganku sejajar paha. "Sementara jika bersamamu, keselamatan nyawaku bisa segini." Aku menyejajarkan tanganku dengan kepalaku.

Dia mengernyitkan bibirnya malas. "Aku bukan _bodyguard_mu, Tuan Manja!"

"O, ayolah. Kita bisa menjadi teman baik, kurasa." pintaku dengan nada manja. Aku mual sendiri menyadari kelakuanku yang sok manja di depan gadis ini. Tapi terserahlah. Aku mencium kebebasan hidup saat bersamanya. Aku menolak kembali ke istana negara. Sebaiknya aku menjalani hidupku sendiri.

Aku muak diperlakukan seperti lelaki yang tidak bisa apa-apa. Akan aku buktikan bahwa aku bisa hidup tanpa harus ketergantungan dengan fasilitas negara. Bahwa aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, tanpa perlindungan ajudan bodohku, si Kangin itu.

"Baiklah. Kurasa itu tidak buruk. Siapa namamu?" tanya gadis ini akhirnya. Aku mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya yang langsung di sambut dengan baik.

"Lee Donghae." jawabku. "Kau bisa memanggilku Fishy. Kau?"

Dia menarik kedua ujung bibirnya. Membentuk sebuah senyuman. "Lee Eunhee."

oOo...oOo _protect the boy_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

_to be continued_


	2. 002

Title :

**PROTECT THE BOY [002]**

oOo...oOo

Cast :

**Lee Donghae dan Lee Eunhee **

oOo...oOo

Genre :

**Drama, Romance, Comedy, Action(?) Advanture(?) #puyeng xD**

oOo...oOo

Author :

** uniessy**

**©2013**

oOo...oOo

.

.

.

Sore sudah menggelayut sejak tadi, itu berarti malam akan hinggap dan merayap. Gadis perkasa―muahahaha perkasa eh? Lalu aku apa?! ―ah pokoknya gadis luar binasa ini sedang jalan santai di sebelahku. Iya dong, di sebelahku. Hahaha, tapi sial, perutku lapar. Sekarang pasti sudah jam tujuh dan ampun deh, apa gadis ini tidak kelaparan?

"Hei, kau―"

"Aku punya nama, bodoh."

"Hei, aku tidak bodoh!"

"Kau tidak bisa membela dirimu sendiri, lalu namanya apa kalau bukan bodoh?"

"Itu bukan bodoh. Bodoh itu jika tidak bisa menjawab soal ujian di sekolah, itu namanya bod―"

"Lalu apa kalau bukan bodoh? Lemah?"

"YAKH!" Aku sewot. Astaga mulut gadis ini... Aigoo, lidahnya tajam sekali...

"Kau masih berhutang banyak padaku, Fishy! Jangan berani-beraninya membentakku. Aku bisa membuatmu mencium tanah atau aspal."

Aku mencibir kesal. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain berhenti berteriak. Aku tidak mau bibir seksiku ini menghantam aspal dengan alasan sia-sia. Apa gadis ini saja ya yang bibirnya kubenturkan ke aspal? Mulutnya lancang sekali!

"Aku lapar." Dia bersuara. Lampu di otakku menyala terang.

"Nah, aku juga!"

Kulihat dia mencibir dengan desisan dan delikan kejam. "Tidak perlu bilang, aku juga tahu wajahmu kelaparan!"

"Heish, kau―"

"Kita makan di sana saja." Gadis itu menunjuk sebuah warung tenda. Kecil dengan asap mengepul. Ada beberapa bangku reyot berjejer di sana. Aku? makan di tempat kumuh itu? Yakh! Ini penyiksaan!

"Di sana?"

"Iya. Di sana. Kau mau makan di mana memangnya? Di restoran mahal?" Dia mencemoohku sambil melangkah menghampiri warung tenda kecil tadi.

Tuhan, tidak... aku mau kabur saja. Aku tidak pernah makan di tempat kumuh. Tidak. Banyak asap, banyak orang dan... erg, pasti bibi atau paman penjual tidak mencuci wadah makanannya dengan benar. Erg, mereka pasti tidak mencuci tangan dengan bersih. Erg, NERAKA!

"Kau mau tetap di sana? Terserah sih. Aku mau makan." Eunhee berteriak sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya lenyap di balik gerai tenda berwarna putih kumal itu. Aku mau menangis.

Harga diriku... bajuku... celanaku... lidahku... tenggorokanku... semuanya akan terkontaminasi dengan hal-hal murah. Tidak. Aku bahkan tidak bisa makan ketika ada orang lain menempelkan ujung sumpitnya ke makananku. Tidak.

TIDAAAK...!

"Kau tuli atau memang hebat ya menahan lapar? Kalau kau pingsan, aku tidak akan mau mengakuimu sebagai orang yang kukenal." Suaranya terdengar lagi. Huh, tidak punya perasaan!

KRIUK...

Ah perut sialan. Bisa tidak sih bekerja sama denganku sesekali. Kau lihat di sana, warung tenda dengan kursi kayu reyot. Hah, pasti jutaan bakteri menempel di sana. Lalu sumpitnya, atau sendoknya, atau piring makannya... tisu di sana juga belum tentu bersih. Ah, mengesalkan!

"Aku mau." YAKH, KAKI BODOH KENAPA MELANGKAH KE SINI?!

"Nah, dunia damai dan bisa berlanjut lagi. Duduk di sana saja, Fishy!" Eunhee memerintah―hei, dia memerintahku untuk duduk di sana? Berani sekali dia! ―ergh tapi aku duduk juga kan akhirnya. Aku kenapa sih?

Dua mangkuk kimchi terhidang tidak lama kemudian. Asapnya mengepul pelan dan gadis itu cengirannya melebar menatap mangkuk kimchi di depannya. Tangan kanannya sudah bersiap dengan sumpit, sementara aku menahan napas dalam-dalam.

Ini kimchi murahan. Oh ya ampun, lihat saja itu asapnya mengepul sembarangan. Kadang ke kiri, kadang ke kanan, kadang lurus ke atas. Warna kimchinya juga tidak teratur, pasti rasanya tidak enak. Tapi kenapa lumayan banyak yang makan di sini? Aaah, pasti mereka seperti kami, tidak punya uang. Aku sih punya―maaf ya, kartu kreditku bisa untuk menyewa hotel sebulan penuh sebenarnya. Tapi aku kan tidak mungkin mengaku pada gadis ini bahwa aku adalah anak Presiden Negara. Bisa mati berdiri dia kalau tahu hal itu. Dan yang paling parah, aku harus kembali ke istana negara dan hidup di sana, terlatih seperti hewan peliharaan. Menyebalkan.

Pilihan hidup yang menyebalkan!

"Kau kenyang ya hanya dengan menghirup asapnya?" Eunhee bertanya dengan mata mengintimidasi. Aku memang belum menyentuh sama sekali masakan yang ada di depanku. Pantatku saja tidak sepenuhnya menempel pada kursi kayu kusam ini. Aku jijik membayangkan jutaan bakteri akan berlarian memburu celana mahalku. "Aigoo, kau harusnya melihat wajahmu, Fishy babo. Wajahmu seperti orang menahan buang angin. Aigoo, aku tahu kau lapar. Jadi makanlah. Kau boleh menambah satu porsi lagi jika masih lapar. Uangku masih ada. Sampai besok masih cukup. Tapi sepertinya besok kita sudah mulai harus bekerja."

Apa? Bekerja katanya?

"Bekerja?" Aku mencelos. Oh tidak. Ini mimpi buruk. Siapa saja tolong bangunkan aku...

"Iya, bekerja. Untuk mendapatkan uang. Memangnya kau bisa hidup dengan uang dari mana jika tidak bekerja? Ayahmu?" Oh bagus, kalimatnya menohok jantungku. Bagus sekali, Lee Eunhee. Aku bisa saja menerbalikkan meja ini sekarang juga. Hanya saja aku ingat-ingat lagi akan arti kebebasan.

"Kau kan masih punya uang. Pakai saja itu dulu." kataku malas.

"Uangku cuma bisa sampai kita hidup besok. Kau mau makan daun?"

"Kau saja sana. Aku mau makan kimchi." Aku merunduk mengambil sumpit dengan hati-hati. Lalu dengan teliti memperhatikan dengan seksama, sumpit yang ada di tanganku. Tidak ada bercak kotoran apapun―padahal aku sudah bersiap memaki paman penjual kimchi.

"Kau duduk yang benar..." Tangan Eunhee mampir dan menekan pundakku, dan serta merta membuatku terduduk dengan posisi benar di atas kursi kayu yang... KUSAM! Eomma... aku mau pulang... "Nah iya begitu. Cepat baca doa. Kau punya Tuhan kan?"

"Menurutmu?!"

Kimchi di mangkuk gadis itu sudah habis separuh dan kimchi milikku asapnya sudah mulai menghilang. Aku mengendus kimchi itu. Harum.

"Hoahahahaa... kau persis Sekyungie..." Aku mengernyit mendengar tawa membahana gadis di depanku. Siapa itu Sekyungie?

"Siapa itu?"

"Sekyungie itu kucingku dulu. Sekarang sudah mati karena dia tidak mau diberi makan makanan golongan susah. Kau tahu, dia terbiasa hidup mewah. Kerjaannya bermalas-malasan. Maunya tidur dan makan saja. Hoahahaha, kau tahu, setiap aku memberinya makanan, dia pasti mengendus dulu, lalu jika makanan murah dia menolak. Jika makanan mahal, dia baru mau makan! Kucing menyusahkan!"

Eunhee membicarakan seekor kucing, tapi kenapa jadi aku yang tersindir... "Lalu kenapa dia bisa mati? Kau membiarkannya kelaparan?"

"Hei, jangan skeptis padaku. Dia sudah kuberi makan. Sama mahalnya dengan makanan yang kumakan, tapi tetap menolak. Salah sendiri pilih-pilih makanan. Makan itu untuk hidup. Bukan hidup untuk makan saja. Menyusahkan."

"Kau tidak punya hati..."

"Yaaa, kalau aku tidak punya hati, Sekyungie sudah kupotong dan kujadikan bulgogi sebelum dia menghembuskan napas terakhirnya, tahu! Enak saja kau bicara!"

Paman penjual kimchi mendekat dengan dua gelas di tangan. Aku memaksakan seujung senyum sementara Eunhee berteriak-teriak mengucapkan terima kasih ketika dua gelas itu berpindah ke atas meja. Eunhee meletakkan satu gelas di sebelah kanan kimchiku. Aku bergegas memindahkannya.

"Eh?"

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau pindahkan? Memang kenapa kalau aku taruh di sana?"

"Gelas minum itu harus ada di sebelah kiri, jadi kalau aku mau minum tidak susah menggapainya. Kau cerewet sekali."

"Kau terdengar seperti pengidap OCD..."

"Kalau aku OCD lalu kenapa?"

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa. Kau masih boleh kok menghabiskan kimchi itu."

Bibir kiri atasku berkedut, ingin melontarkan serangkaian kalimat sumpah serapah, tapi apa daya, aku kan sedang berpura-pura sebagai orang yang tidak berdaya. Hah!

"Kimchiku sudah habis. Kau mau menghabiskan kimchimu atau tidak? Kalau tidak, biar aku habiskan."

"Untukmu saja." Aku mendorong mangkuk kimchi menggunakan sumpit. Lalu meletakkan sumpit itu di atas meja. Tanganku meraih tisu, membersihkan jari dengan tisu.

"Oh, meski pemborosan, tapi kimchi ini enak. Tidak rugi aku makan dua mangkuk!" Eunhee berceloteh sendiri. Aku tidak peduli. Beberapa orang yang membeli kimchi tampak senyum-senyum sambil mencuri pandang ke arahku. Hahaha, Lee Donghae, oh Lee Donghae... pesonamu memang menakjubkan...

"Sudah habis...!" Gadis bar-bar ini sudah menghabiskan semangkuk kimchi milikku. Bibirnya penuh butiran nasi dan beberapa dedaunan. "Woaah, kimchinya lezat sekali...!"

"Ini," Aku menyorongkan kotak tisu, mendorongnya dengan ujung kuku jari telunjukku.

"Ahjusshi, berapa semuanya?"

"3000 won..."

3000 won? Apa? 3000 WON? Biaya parkirku di restoran tempatku makan dengan teman-temanku saja bahkan lebih mahal dari itu!

"Ige, gamsahamnida ahjusshi. Masakanmu benar-benar lezat. Sukses terus untukmu dan usahamu. Gamsahamnida. Kami permisi..." Eunhee membungkukkan badan, dan aku ikut-ikutan saja. Kami keluar tenda dan disambut kegelapan malam bertabur bintang kerlap-kerlip.

"Sekarang kita ke mana?"

"Ke mana ya... eung... mencari tempat untuk tidur."

"Oh baiklah, semoga di dekat sini ada penginapan yang layak."

"Penginapan mwoya?" Eunhee membelalakkan mataya, "Kita akan mencari toko yang bagus dan bersih yang sudah tutup pada jam segini, jadi kita bisa tidur di sana sesegera mungkin".

MWOOO?!

oOo...oOo

.

.

.

"Hyung, kau harus menolongku. harus, Hyung... andwae... jangan bilang siapapun di istana bahwa aku menghubungimu. Andwae, kau harus menolongku, Hyung. Ah, jebaaal..." Permohonanku rasanya terdengar seperti rengekan dari pada permohonan biasa. Hah, biar saja. Ini demi penyelamatan untuk diriku sendiri.

Sudah cukup aku menahan gejolak emosiku ketika duduk di atas kursi kusam tadi. Tidak akan pernah seorang Lee Donghae tidur di emperan toko. Lee Eunhee menyebalkan! Apa dia tidak punya pikiran hah?

Jadi aku menelepon Sungmin Hyung, teman dekat Donghwa Hyung yang sudah kuanggap Hyungku sendiri. Aku harus mencari cara. Aku harus selamat dari ancaman emperan toko yang menggelayuti pikiranku.

"Baiklah, aku tidak terlalu pandai berakting, Hae-ya, tapi karena kau memaksa―"

"Aku memohon. Bukan memaksa. Hyung!"

"Ye, kau memohon. Baiklah, aku akan bilang pada Yoojin agar ikut bersandiwara. Berdoa saja agar Yoonsung tidak tiba-tiba memanggil namamu. Dia sudah mulai bisa memanggil nama orang sekarang. Oke, jadi rencananya adalah nanti aku akan pura-pura ditodong dan kau datang menolong, coba jelaskan di mana lokasi persismu?"

Ponselku sudah menampilkan layar redup. Sungmin Hyung pasti tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Jadi sekarang yang harus aku lakukan adalah, membawa Eunhee mendekati lokasi adegan tipuan yang disusun Sungmin Hyung. Baiklah, Lee Eunhee, aku akan jadi pahlawan malam ini!

"Kau lama sekali sih?!" Teriakan itu lagi. Astaga, aku merasa masih ada di istana. Bahkan rasanya lebih kejam. Tapi setidaknya ini mengasyikan.

"Kau cerewet!" Aku keluar semak-semak sambil merapikan pinggang celanaku. Mata Eunhee refleks mengarah ke sana. "Yaakh, kau lihat apa hah?!"

"Lihat kau sedang membetulkan celanamu, babo! Itu resletingnya belum dipasang!" Dia berbalik dan kemudian melangkah pelan. Aku terhenyak dan buru-buru memeriksa resleting celanaku. HEI―

"Kau membohongiku! Ini sudah terpasang, cerewet!"

"Oh, kupikir belum. Aku ngantuk! Jalan lebih cepatlah, Fishy. Kita harus menemukan emperan toko yang tidak terlalu gelap."

"Hei, kau tidak takut diperkosa ya, tidur di emperan toko?"

"Kau berniat memperkosaku?" Dia membalikkan badannya dan sambil berkacak pinggang, menghardikku. Eomma... gadis ini terbuat dari apa... aku takut...

"Mana mungkin aku memperkosamu, aku juga masih punya otak. Yang ada tulang-tulangku remuk."

"Nah itu kau pintar..."

"Yaaakh!" Kenapa dia senang sekali menyebutku bodoh?! Aku tidak― "Hei, ke sini dulu sebentar," Aku menarik tangannya ketika dia dengan bersemangatnya menuju jajaran toko di ujung sana. Kami harusnya berbelok. Aku janjian dengan Sungmin Hyung di sekitar sini...

"Chogiyo...!" Seorang pria dengan botol bir yang isinya tinggal separuh, memegang pundakku. Aku refleks bergerak menjauh.

"Hei―" Aku waspada. Mungkin ini yang dimaksud Sungmin Hyung. Ini pasti orang suruhan dia. Oke, mari kita beraksi!

"Kau punya uang?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Pacarmu cantik juga..." Seorang lagi mendekati Eunhee. Aku bisa melihat kilatan mata Eunhee yang sepertinya malah bersyukur mendapat mainan baru. Eunhee menepis tangan pria yang satunya dari pundaknya juga. Dengusan gadis itu terdengar kasar. Tenang, Eunhee-ya, ini urusanku...

"Kau, jangan ganggu dia!" Aku ikutan menepis tangan pria mabuk itu dan berlagak melindungi Eunhee. Dan benar saja, gadis itu terperangah. Apa kubilang, kurang ajar kan...

"Aku bertanya padamu, kau punya uang atau tidak..."

"Sunjongie, dompet bocah ini tebal juga. Dan ponselnya kelihatan mahal." Aku terkesiap mendengar ucapan pria di dekat Eunhee. Tangan pria itu sudah memegang dompet dan ponsel yang tadi kugunakan untuk menelepon Sungmin Hyung. Pria yang satunya lagi ternganga. Eunhee juga.

"YAKH! Kembalikan!"

"Uuuw, anak mami meminta dompetnya dikembalikan..."

"Yakh, kembalikan!" Ah sial... mereka lari dan Eunhee diam saja! "Yakh, Lee Eunhee! Kenapa kau diam saja? Kenapa kau tidak merebut kembali dompetku? Ponselku... assh, sial!"

Aku merunduk dengan tangan di lutut. Napasku ngos-ngosan. Mana Sungmin Hyung? Kenapa semuanya berantakan? Dompetku... Ponselku...

"KAU PUNYA DOMPET TEBAL DAN PONSEL MAHAL? KAU BILANG KAU ORANG SUSAH?!"

"Yaaakh, kenapa malah membentakku?!"

"KAU MEMBOHONGIKU, FISHY?!"

"Yakh, Lee Eunhee! Dompetku tebal isinya cuma barisan koran dengan foto makanan enak," Aku terpaksa berbohong, daripada ditendang. "Dan ponsel itu... euhm... ponsel itu... aku menemukannya beberapa hari yang lalu. Mana mungkin aku punya ponsel semahal itu."

"Aku tidak peduli kau menemukannya atau bagaimana. Yang jelas itu ponsel mahal," Eunhee mulai mengoceh lagi. "KAN BISA DIJUAL DAN AKU BISA MAKAN TIGA PORSI KIMCHI TANPA HARUS MEMIKIRKAN NASIB KITA BESOK!"

Ah kan, aku salah lagi...

oOo...oOo

.

.

.

"Tolong! TOLONG!"

Pertengkaran kami terhenti dengan sebuah suara jeritan minta tolong. Suara seorang pria dan kami berdua menoleh. Eunhee masih mendesis kesal menyumpah tanpa suara. Kami bergegas mendekat ke asal suara.

Sungmin Hyung di sana, tersudut di badan mobil dan seorang pria dengan posisi mengancam. Heish, jadi ini rencana sebenarnya! Jadi tadi itu penodong sungguhan. Aish, siaaal!

Malas-malasan, aku melangkah mendekati Sungmin Hyung dan pria penodong itu. Tapi Eunhee bergerak lebih cepat. Dia―tanpa babibu―menghampiri mereka dan menarik jaket pria itu hingga pria itu terjerembab di kaki Sungmin Hyung, lalu menghajarnya tanpa ampun. Sungmin Hyung ternganga. Hanya butuh beberapa pukulan―keras―agar pria itu terseok dan sambil memegangi bibirnya yang berdarah, dia menjauh dan berlari sampai tidak kelihatan.

"Tuan, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih. Terima kasih, Nona. Kau menolongku..."

"Sebaiknya kau hati-hati, Tuan. Kota Seoul rawan kejahatan rupanya di tempat sepi begini. Temanku baru saja ditodong beberapa menit yang lalu."

"Nde, gamsahamnida. Aku... Nona, kau menyelamatkan hidupku. Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membalas budi baikmu?"

Aku menyeringai, akting Sungmin Hyung sempurna sekali. Abaikan sosok orang yang habis dihajar oleh Eunhee barusan. Astaga, aku yakin Sungmin Hyung akan melipatgandakan bayarannya.

"Tidak perlu. Sudah kewajibanku menolong orang yang sedang kesulitan," jawab Eunhee lagi. Kan, lihat betapa bodohnya dia kan? "Fishy, cepat lanjutkan perjalanan. Aigoo, nanti tokonya sudah penuh dengan orang yang berniat sama dengan kita!"

"Nona, tidak bisa begitu... aku harus membalas budi baikmu. Aku bisa saja ditusuk pisau oleh penjahat tadi..." Bagus Hyung... lanjutkan peranmu! "Nona, aku serius ingin membalas budi baikmu."

Eunhee―si bodoh itu―masih menggelengkan kepala dan menarik tanganku menjauh. Aku memutar otak.

"Eung... Tuan, bagaimana jika kau memberi kami tempat untuk menginap malam ini?"

Eunhee melotot dan aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak mau tidur di emperan toko, tahu!

"Oh boleh. Dengan senang hati. Rumahku tidak begitu jauh. Tapi jangan kecewa, rumahku tidak terlalu mewah."

oOo...oOo

.

.

.

Rumah tingkat empat dengan kolam renang di dalam dan luar ruangan, di tambah rumah kaca di seberang kolam renang di taman belakang dan sebagiannya dipenuhi mainan anak-anak semacam perosotan, ayunan, jungkat-jungkit dan beberapa kolam bola, lalu garasi mobil yang penuh dengan empat mobil mahal berwarna biru safir, hitam, silver dan putih, ditambah sofa imporan dari Itali dan bahkan pegangan pintunya boleh impor dari Norwegia―adalah bukan rumah mewah bagi seorang Lee Sungmin.

Aku menahan tawa ketika Eunhee menganga meneliti setiap sudut rumah Sungmin Hyung. Dia bahkan mendadak mengidap OCD ketika masuk dan begitu berhati-hati, takut menyenggol apa-apa yang ada di dalamnya dan mungkin saja memecahkannya.

Istri Sungmin Hyung menyambut kami dengan seorang bocah berumur 2 tahun dalam dekapannya.

"Oppa, kau sudah pulang?" Park Yoojin bertanya dengan wajah sumringah sekaligus memasang raut wajah heran. "O, kita kedatangan tamu?"

Yeah, agak aneh menyebut kami sebagai tamu Sungmin Hyung. Aku dekil. Eunhee dekil pun. Sweater pemberian Eomma ketika ada tugas negara di Vatikan, hampir penuh oleh debu. Celana cargo berwarna broken-cream yang kukenakan sudah tidak karuan. Di samping aku masih tampan, tidak ada lagi yang bisa mencirikan bahwa kami adalah tamu Sungmin Hyung.

"Ye, Yoojin-a. Mereka tamu kita malam ini. Kenalkan ini Lee Eunhee dan temannya, Fishy. Dan kalian, ini istriku, Park Yoojin," Sungmin Hyung memperkenalkan kami. Yoojin membungkuk sekilas. Eunhee membungkuk 90 derajat dan menepak punggungku dengan sangat keras menggunakan tangan kanannya agar ikut membungkuk seperti yang dia lakukan. Punggungku sampai nyeri rasanya. "Mereka menolongku ketika tadi aku ditodong dekat mesin atm."

"Mwo? Kau ditodong?" Yoojin mendekati Sungmin Hyung dengan raut sangat cemas, lalu memegang-megang pipi Sungmin Hyung seolah pipi suaminya itu lecet. "Tapi kau tidak apa-apa? Penodong itu tidak menyakitimu kan?"

"Hampir, tapi tidak jadi karena Eunhee-sshi langsung menolongku. Dia hebat, aku sampai ternganga."

"Eunhee-sshi, terima kasih sudah menolong suamiku." Park Yoojin beberapa kali membungkukkan badannya. Astaga, berlebihan...

"Jadi mereka akan menginap di sini malam ini."

"Tinggal di sini saja, bagaimana?"

Ah, ide bagus! Eh tapi kalau Donghwa Hyung ke sini, bisa gawat...

"Tidak, terima kasih, kami harus melanjutkan perjalanan secepatnya, Yoojin-sshi. Tapi terima kasih tawaran baiknya." Eunhee balas membungkuk.

Jawaban bagus...!

"Baiklah, aku akan menyuruh pembantu kami untuk membersihkan kamar kalian. Aigoo... tapi lantai tiga sedang di renovasi, hanya ada satu kamar kosong di lantai dua. Bagaimana ini... Kalian bukan suami istri kan, tidak mungkin tidur di kamar yang sama. O, bagaimana jika aku tidur dengan Eunhee dan Sungmin Oppa dengan―"

"Fishy bisa tidur di sofa, Yoojin-shhi..." sela Eunhee tiba-tiba.

Mwo? Aku? Di sofa? "Mworago?"

"Atau aku yang di sofa. Fishy mengidap OCD. Dan yah, aku tidak keberatan tidur di sofa."

"Tidak, jangan begitu," Yoojin masih berkutat dengan idenya. Sungmin Hyung terkekeh.

"Sudah, sudah... kita bicarakan lagi nanti. Sekarang kita makan dulu, bagaimana?"

oOo...oOo

.

.

.

Makan di rumah Sungmin Hyung adalah syurga atas doa doaku. Ini surga dadakan!

Masakan di rumah itu enak-enak dan aku menghabiskan sekitar tiga porsi dengan dengusan Eunhee di sebelahku. Dia tidak makan banyak, karena perutnya sudah terisi kimchi dua porsi beberapa jam yang lalu.

Akhirnya aku bisa mandi dan Sungmin Hyung memberiku pakaian baru. Dia tahu aku tidak bisa memakai pakaian bekas. Jadi aku pakai, meski warna kausnya pink, tapi tetap aku pakai. Sungmin Hyung tidak punya kaus warna hitam, aku tahu itu.

Dan pada akhirnya, kami memutuskan aku dan Eunhee untuk tidur di kamar yang sama. Hahaha, pada akhirnya aku bisa mengerjai gadis ini!

Selesai makan, kami naik ke lantai dua sementara Sungmin Hyung dan Yoojin tidur di kamar mereka di lantai bawah. Yoonsung masih merengek untuk kugendong, tapi karena hari sudah malam, maka kami terpaksa pamit untuk istirahat. Beruntung Yoonsung belum bisa melafalkan namaku. Jadi sandiwara kami masih bersih.

Aku tersenyum senang melihat hamparan kasur besar dengan seprai putih dan dua bantal berjejer rapi. Howah, rasanya aku ingin menghenyakkan diri secepatnya di sana.

"Aku tidur di kasur. Kau tidur di mana saja, terserah kau. Yang penting bantalnya dua-duanya aku yang pakai. Jangan macam-macam. Aku juga bisa bela diri jika kau melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh padaku. Ingat itu!" ancamku tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Aku mendengus-dengus dengan mata terpicing menatap lurus ke iris hitam di matanya. Dia balik memicingkan matanya ke arahku. Balas mendengus juga.

Aish, kurang ajar!

"YAAAK! Kau pikir aku yeoja macam apa hah? Kau bercermin dulu sana! Apa perkataanmu barusan pantas diucapkan oleh seorang namja pada seorang yeoja hah?! Bukannya aku yang harusnya melontarkannya padamu?! Dasar ikan tengil. Kau lupa siapa yang membuat kita mendapat izin menginap di sini? Aku! Bukan kau!"

Aku baru mau meluapkan emosi-emosi lagi pada perkataannya yang sangat kurang ajar tadi ketika kudengar pintu kamar terbuka.

"Apa ada masalah?" Sungmin Hyung muncul di sana, melongokkan kepalanya di sela pintu.

"Hah? Ah tidak ada, Sungmin-sshi. Tidak ada... Semua baik-baik saja. Hehehe..." Aku merangkul lengan Eunhee dan bisa kurasakan tubuhnya menegang.

Yeah, siapa sih yang ngga tegang berdekatan dengan anak presiden macam aku? Ya kan?

"Ige, remote ac-nya. Oke, jaljayo semuanya. Semoga kalian nyaman bermalam di sini." Sungmin Hyung meletakkan remote ac di meja dekat pintu, lalu keluar lagi. Eunhee mendongak menatapku.

"Jangan pernah," Eunhee melepas rangkulanku pada pundaknya. "untuk bersikap sok akrab," Dia melotot. Oke, saatnya untuk takut... "secara berlebihan seperti tadi, Fishy babo! Aku bisa membuatmu―"

"Apa? Kau bisa membuatku apa? Mencium bibirmu maksudm―YAAAKH!"

Dadaku menempel di karpet tebal di samping kasur. Tangan kananku tertarik ke belakang, dipegangi oleh gadis aneh ini. Dan bibirku―

"―mencium lantai seperti sekarang. Arasseo?!"

Eomma... aku mau kembali ke istana saja!

oOo...oOo

.

.

.

_To be continued_

Thanks a lot for reading (:


End file.
